Erato Christmas
by sasha272
Summary: Some Pezberry Christmas fluff based on my story 'Erato murmured in my dreams.'
1. Chapter 1

**Erato Christmas**

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or Frozen

A/N: I might add another chapter or two, depending on your feedback and my motivation =)

* * *

Rachel woke up cold and alone that morning. She rubbed her eyes before looking around the room. Her bedroom door was wide open and she could hear happy chatter coming from downstairs. She smiled at the familiar voices of her family.

The diva was about to step out of bed when she heard three pairs of feet running up the stairs. It wasn't long until her children's head poked through the door.

"Mama?" Gabriela called.

Siobhan didn't wait for an answer and jumped on the bed to join her mother. "Wake up, it's snowing." She cuddled her mother.

The brunette chuckled before kissing her daughter's head. "Really, it's snowing?"

"Yes! We want to play outside." Gabby jumped on the bed and kissed her mother's cheek before settling on the other side.

"And what does Mami think about that?" The Jewish girl looked up and smiled at Santana who was leaning against the door frame with a sleepy smile on her face.

The Latina knocked on the door. "Do you wanna build a snowman?"

Rachel laughed. "A Disney song this early in the morning, are you feeling alright, sweetie?"

The raven-haired girl chuckled. "I heard these two sneaking out of their rooms to watch the snow fall an hour ago. I tried to keep them busy to let you sleep a bit more since you came home late but they can't wait anymore."

"Did you have breakfast yet?" The Broadway star asked, playing with her daughters' hair.

"No, we prepared everything though." Santana answered. "It's waiting for us in the kitchen."

The brunette looked at her family lovingly. She felt so lucky to have them in her life. "And that's why you are my 3 favourite girls in the whole wide world."

"Can we go now?" Shay questioned impatiently, moving away from her mother.

"Go in the playroom with your sister, I'll get you in a bit for breakfast." The Latina told her.

"But…" Siobhan tried to argue.

"Patience is a virtue my child." The petite girl stated with a fond smile.

The 3 years old crinkled her nose. "Huh?"

Santana and Rachel laughed at the girl's cuteness. "Be patient, Kitten, we'll go soon." Her mother explained.

The younger child pouted. "Okay…"

"Come on, Shay." Gabriela grabbed her sister's hand and led her out of their parents' room.

Once the children left the room, Rachel motioned for her wife to come closer. "Can I have my good morning kiss?"

"I thought you'd never ask!" The raven-haired girl smirked. She quickly joined her lover under the blanket. "Morning." She pulled Rachel closer before kissing her lovingly.

"Good morning, sweetheart." The diva said once she pulled away. "You look tired." She moved some hair away from the Latina's face. "Didn't you sleep well?"

"Siobhan acted up last night." The taller girl settled against her wife's chest. "She didn't want to go to bed until you come back because you promised her you'd read her a story. I had to battle for longer than I'd like to admit."

The brunette kissed her wife's forehead. "I'm sorry. I know I told her I would read her Quinn's new book but I never said when."

"Well you know her; she's not really the patient type." Santana declared.

The Broadway star chuckled. "I wonder who she gets that from?"

"Shut up! I'm patient with the kids." The raven-haired girl pointed out.

"Yes, with the kids." The petite girl teased.

"If it's complain time then you should know I blame you for their endless energy and their need to argue. I love them but Mami needs her sleep."

Rachel snorted. "As if you were never arguing about anything."

"You know, you should use this big mouth of yours for something other than insulting your wife." The Latina rolled on her back, pulling Rachel on top of her in the process.

The diva laughed. "Is that so?"

"Yes!"

"What should I do with it then?" The brunette questioned innocently.

"Kiss me." The taller girl leaned closer and kissed her wife slowly.

"Mama! Can we eat breakfast now?" They heard Siobhan and Gabriela shout.

Santana growled, making the diva giggle. "Later I promise." The petite girl said before pecking her wife's lips a few times. "Now let's eat breakfast, I can't wait to build a snowman!" She stood up and walked toward the door.

"Dios mio, not you too."

"Let it go, let it go…" Rachel sang cheerfully.

The Latina grabbed a pillow and threw it at Rachel who swiftly avoided it. "Mama is being naughty, she'll get punished tonight." The raven-haired girl smirked.

The brunette chuckled. "I can't wait!" She winked as she threw the pillow back. "Now get up!"

"Urgghh tease!"

The diva's laugh echoed in the hallway as she made her way toward the playroom.

* * *

After breakfast, the four girls were all bundled up and ready to play in the snow.

Rachel started gathering some snow into a ball before rolling it across the ground while the kids were doing angels in the snow. "You could help, you know!" She exclaimed, looking at her wife as she rolled a second ball for the snowman head.

Santana was sitting in the swing chair, sipping her coffee. "I'm cold." She whined.

The diva rolled her eyes. "I told you to put warmer clothes on!"

"But I can't move with a big sweater and my coat." The raven-haired girl argued.

"Well right now you're not doing anything so it wouldn't really change a thing, would it?" The brunette pointed out. She was aware that Santana wasn't a big fan of snow and with the tiredness on top of it; it could make the girl grumpier but she knew that once her second coffee kicked in, it would get better.

It was the Latina's turn to roll her eyes. "Whatever."

The petite girl smiled mischievously, she needed to give Santana a little push. "Gabby, Shay, come here." She called her daughters. She kneeled down and whispered something in the little girls' ears. The children giggled before nodding. They all gathered snow in their hands and made a snowball before throwing them at Santana. Only Rachel's reached her target.

"Hey!" The mom shouted indignantly, making her family laugh. She put her cup on the floor.

"That's what you get for not helping." The Broadway star declared between laughter.

"Where is your speech about not condoning violence?" Santana wiped away the snowfrom her clothes. "Really good example for our children."

"And here I thought I was the dramatic one."

"I'm gonna show you drama!" The Latina roared before running toward the girls with snow in her hands. The kids and their mother squealed as they ran away from Santana.

The tan girl threw the snow at her children before tackling Rachel to the ground. "Got you! Who's laughing now?"

"Santana!" The Jewish girl giggled. "It's cold!"

"The snow is cold? No shit!"

"Language!" Rachel chastised.

The raven-haired girl rolled her eyes before pecking her wife's lips. "Let's finish this snowman so we can go back inside!" She stood up before helping Rachel standing.

* * *

Once the snowman was done, the family came back inside. Rachel led the kids into the bathroom to give them a warm bath. Quinn was supposed to show up soon to watch the girls while their parents went Christmas shopping for them.

Santana was trying to warm herself in front of the fireplace as she sipped another coffee. When the bell rang, she didn't even bother standing up and just shouted. "Come in!"

"Hello grumpy face." Quinn's voice greeted her soon after.

"Barbie."

"Wow, it's even worse than I thought. What's wrong, well apart from the snow outside?" The publisher asked as she sat next to her friend.

"I hate snow and I'm cold. I couldn't even shower because I was waiting for you." The Latina stated. "You're late, bitch."

"You're so kind." The blonde deadpanned. "You should know I'm careful when I drive on the snow."

The raven-haired girl frowned. "Well if you knew there was snow outside, you should have left sooner."

Quinn scoffed. "If Rachel isn't with you, you're always late so you can keep your remarks to yourself."

"Why are we friends again?" Santana asked as she put another log in the fireplace.

"Because I'm awesome and I'm a super auntie." The blonde smirked.

The Latina snorted. "Whatever you say…"

"Where're Rachel and the princesses?" The publisher questioned.

"Upstairs. They should be ready soon." The raven-haired girl answered.

Quinn nodded. "Can I get some coffee?"

"Sure…"

Quinn stared pointedly at her friend and her mug, waiting for her to bring her a cup of coffee. "Well…"

Santana scowled. "You have two functioning legs, why can't you just go and get it yourself?"

"Because I'm a guest!" The publisher declared.

"Since when?" The singer raised her eyebrow. "You have your own room here!"

"Someone would think that after all these years living with Rachel you would have learned manners."

"Tough luck, I'm still a bitch." The Latina smirked.

"Santana, language!" They heard Rachel shout from the stairs.

The blonde chuckled. "If you say so…"

Soon, Gabriela and Siobhan ran toward their aunt. "Quinnie!"

"Hello, cuties!" The publisher hugged the children tightly. "Ready to have fun with your aunt?"

"Yay!" Both girls exclaimed.

Rachel stepped into the living room and hugged her friend. "Quinn, how are you?"

"I'm good. How are you?" Quinn asked.

"Great. Thank you for coming and watching the kids today, I know you hate driving when it's snowing." The diva thanked her.

"Don't worry about it; it's always a pleasure to spend time with them." The blonde smiled.

"Well, I'm gonna shower and then we can leave." Santana stated. She kissed her wife's cheek before going upstairs.

* * *

Half an hour later, Rachel and Santana were out of the house and on their way downtown.

"Are we sure about this?" Santana questioned as she stopped the car at a red light.

"Yes. I think they are old enough to understand that a pet isn't a toy and you have to treat it with respect and love." The petite girl assured.

"You do know that we'll be the ones taking care of it." The Latina stated. "What will happen when we have to travel?"

"My mom said she wouldn't mind taking care of it." The diva answered.

The raven-haired girl raised her eyebrow. "Really?"

"Yes, so now drive, I want to meet our new kitten." The brunette clapped her hands excitedly.

The taller girl laughed. "I'm starting to wonder if it's for you or for them."

"Don't act like you don't love the idea. It will be the perfect addition to our family."

Santana shook her head and smiled fondly at her wife.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or any song used in this chapter.

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

The next morning, Kurt and Rachel were working on their Christmas dinner plan in the kitchen while Santana was playing with the kids in the living room.

"Did you call Puck to confirm his presence?" Kurt asked as he scribbled something on a notepad.

"Yes and he hasn't called me back yet." Rachel huffed. "When he does I will give him a few words on manners."

"Okay so we'll get back to that later. About the food, we need a bit of everything, meat, fish and something vegan for you."

"I already made a list of meals we could do." The diva handed her friend the piece of paper.

The blue eyed man read it. "Well sounds perfect. Do you know if Shelby and Quinn are still taking care of the desserts?"

"Shelby texted me it was still okay." The brunette confirmed before turning to call her wife. "Santana, honey, did you hear from Quinn?"

A minute later, Santana stepped into the room. "What?"

The Jewish girl smiled at the girl when she leaned against her. "Did Quinn tell you if she was still baking the desserts for our Christmas dinner?"

"Nope but I'm getting tired of hearing all your obsessive planning so I think I'm gonna pay her a visit."

Kurt and Rachel both gasped. "You could help us instead of judging." The boy stated.

The Latina laughed. "Yeah, not gonna happen." She grabbed a piece of paper and crumpled it before throwing it at Kurt. "I'm gonna go get changed and leave you two crazies alone." She kissed Rachel sweetly before leaving the room.

The tall man frowned. "And you don't say anything!?"

"Oh no, I prefer her to stay far away from the planning, it won't do us any good." The Broadway star exclaimed.

The designer chuckled. "Good point."

* * *

An hour later, Santana was at Quinn's house, sipping her coffee on the girl's couch. "Sooooo are you bringing your new girlfriend on Thursday?" She snickered.

"What?" Quinn asked as she stat next to her friend.

"Are you bringing a date?"

The blonde raised her eyebrow. "Why do you care?"

The Latina smirked. "Well I was starting to worry that you'd end up like a crazy old lady with a dozen cats. It's about time you got some action."

The publisher made a face. "Well I'd be grateful if you could stop worrying about my sex life or love life, thank you very much."

The tan girl snorted. "I don't. Mine is fulfilling enough; I don't need details of yours."

Quinn raised her eyebrow. "Then why are you asking?"

"Because anal-retentive Rachel will need to know soon if you're bringing a +1 or not so she can do her table seating plan." Santana explained.

"Are you serious? She's doing a seating plan?" The blonde chuckled.

"Why do you think I left my house and came to yours?" Kurt and her were driving me crazy with their planning."

"I bet." The publisher chuckled. "How many will we be?"

The raven-haired girl puffed. "The four of us, you and your girlfriend" She teased again. "Is your mom joining us?"

"She wasn't sure if she wanted to spend the holidays with Robert." Quinn shrugged. "She thinks it's too soon but she probably will anyway…"

"I can't believe your mom is dating a guy she met on her singles cruise." The tan girl exclaimed.

"You and me both…" The publisher trailed off. "So who else?"

"My parents, Rachel's dads, Shelby and Beth, Kurt and Elliot…" The Latina smirked. "Maybe Puck and Zizes..."

They chuckled at the thought. "Do you think it will ever stop being funny?" The blonde questioned.

"Nope!"

* * *

The next day, Rachel decided to visit her mom at the new building Shelby had bought to create her new school. She greeted the construction workers before looking for her mother. She found her talking to the contractor.

Shelby excused herself before approaching her daughter. "Rachel, sweetie, what are you doing here?"

"I wanted to check on the progress of the work and bring you the recipes for the desserts we chose with Kurt." The diva explained as she hugged Shelby.

"You're sweet." The coach kissed Rachel's cheeks.

"You look tired, are you okay?" The brunette asked concerned.

Shelby sighed. "Work isn't progressing as expected."

The Jewish girl scanned the inside of the building. "Is it ever?"

The coach chuckled. "No. But since it's an old building, there are some surprises..."

"I'm sure it will be okay." The petite reassured.

"I hope." Shelby ran her hand through her hair. "I can't wait to be done with this for the holidays."

Rachel squeezed her mother's shoulder. "Courage, just a few more days. And we are a part of this adventure too so if you need anything, all you have to do is ask okay?"

"Yes, thank you." The coach smiled before clearing her throat. "So you talked about recipes?"

"Yes!" The Broadway star grinned before handing the recipes to her mother. "If it's too much though, just tell me. My dads and Santana's parents will be there to help so we can…"

"Rachel." Shelby cut her off. "It's okay. I'm sure Beth won't mind helping me."

The brunette nodded. "Okay, but if you change your mind, just tell me."

"I will." The tall woman assured.

"Ms Corcoran?" The contractor called.

"Yes, I'll be with you in a minute." Shelby turned toward Rachel. "Sorry sweetie, I have to take care of this but I call you later alright."

"Okay, good luck. See you later." The diva kissed her mom's cheek before leaving.

* * *

At night, once the kids were in bed, Rachel and Santana decided to settle in their movie room to cuddle while watching a movie.

Santana was making popcorn upstairs while the diva was looking for a DVD.

"It's supercalifragilisticexpialidocious. Even though the sound of it is something quite atrocious. If you say it loud enough, you'll always sound precocious. Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious. Um diddle, diddle diddle, um diddle ay." The brunette sang as she moved some DVDs on the side to find Mary Poppins. "I can't find it." She sighed. "I was sure I left it there though. Wait a minute…" She waited for her wife to join her before saying in a fake sweet tone. "Santana?"

"Yes?" The Latina replied as she put the popcorn on the table.

"Did you hide one of my DVDs?" The Jewish girl questioned. "Again." She emphasized.

"I have no idea what you're talking about…" The tan girl replied innocently as grabbed a handful of popcorn and munched them.

"Are you really lying to my face right now?" The Broadway star raised her eyebrow. "Mary Poppins didn't just disappear by magic."

"Well no, she left on her cloud." The raven-haired girl laughed.

Rachel frowned. "I'm serious!"

"Maybe the girls played with it." Santana offered.

"Are you seriously accusing our daughters right now?" The petite girl said unimpressed.

"Maybe Kurt borrowed it?" The Latina tried again.

The diva stomped her foot and put her hand on her hips. "Santana!"

"Baby, come on!" The taller girl whined. "We watched it three times last month, I can't take it anymore."

"You like this movie!" The brunette exclaimed.

"Yes but it doesn't mean I want to watch it for the fourth time!" The raven-haired girl argued.

The Jewish girl huffed. "Where is it?" She glared.

The tan girl chuckled. "You're cute. Okay, so I'll tell you if you promise me we won't watch it."

"What? No." The Broadway star shook her head. "That's no fair!"

Santana raised her eyebrow. "Take it or leave it."

Rachel growled, raising her hands up in frustration. "You're infuriating!"

"Yeah but you love me." The taller girl smirked.

"Yes, I guess I must be crazier than people thought." The diva mumbled.

The former cheerleader laughed. "Well, it also helps that I'm really charming and good in bed." She moved closer to the girl and took her in her arms.

"It doesn't hurt yes." The Jewish girl looked at Santana through her eyelashes.

The Latina gasped, feigning hurt. "That's all I am for you? A pretty face."

The diva giggled. "No, you can be a pretty good wife when you want to…"

"When I want to?" The tan girl kissed the brunette's nose before kissing her lips softly. "So am I a good wife right now?"

"I haven't decided yet." The brunette bit her bottom lip, trying not to smile. "After all you hid my DVD."

Santana smiled at her wife's cuteness. "What can I do to help you decide?"

"Give it back to me." The petite girl smiled sweetly.

"It's in my office. Now, what else?" The raven-haired girl put her hands on her wife's waist before kissing her neck.

"Well, hum…" The Broadway star closed her eyes, enjoying the feeling. "You can continue what you're doing, it feels quite nice…"

"Hmm…" The Latina bit Rachel's neck before whispering in her ear. "Well maybe we could skip the movie and go to our bedroom so I can show you some of my talents."

Rachel chuckled despite her arousal. "That's an awful pick-up line."

"I already have you, I don't need pick-up lines." Santana kissed the girl's jaw. "Besides, you're not saying no."

"I could let myself be convinced…"

The taller smirked before kissing her wife. "Let me lead the way Mrs Berry-Lopez." She took her Rachel's hand and started walking toward the stairs.

The brunette laughed and followed happily before remembering the popcorn on the table. She stopped abruptly. "Wait, you just did popcorn, it's going to go to waste."

The tan girl blinked before looking at her in disbelief. "Seriously?"

"Yes!"

The raven-haired girl rolled her eyes. "We'll eat it tomorrow." She tugged on her wife's hand to make her move again.

"It won't be good tomorrow." The diva pointed out.

"Oh my god!" Santana exclaimed. "Then I'll give it to the birds! Now, I want to make love to my wife, do you think it's possible?"

The petite girl smiled, lifting her hand to cup her wife's cheek fondly. "Yes."

"Good. Jump on my back, hobbit." The Latina leaned forward.

"Santana!"

The tan girl chuckled. "Come on, we'll go faster than if you use your tiny legs!"

"Well you don't mind my tiny legs when they are wrapped around your face." The Broadway star smiled smugly.

The raven-haired girl gasped. "Fuck!"

"Not yet!" Rachel winked before jumping on her wife's back.

"God, I love you." Santana stated.

The diva kissed the Latina's cheek. "I love you too."


End file.
